


B.U.T.

by dytokki



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, oikawa tooru - Freeform, some mention of escort service, why are they so dumb?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytokki/pseuds/dytokki
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime is a bartender who's just minding his business but a certain guy piqued his interest although he doesn't give it much thought.





	B.U.T.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just an out of the blue one shot. Been drowning myself with angst made by friends. This is my revenge.

[Iwaizumi's POV] 

Dirty martini. That's your favorite and on a normal night you would be downing five shots of them straight as if it was holy water I was serving on a fancy wine glass before you head to the dance floor. It's more of like a ritual for you before picking up on your prey. You go for those guys in business suits drinking scotch, quietly observing their surroundings. You don't settle for any guy who simply looks like he's filthy rich, it must be someone aesthetically pleasing, an eye candy you wouldn't mind entertaining the whole night. 

Grand King, I heard one of the servers call you that. Building a name for yourself around the city, your popularity kept the bar's business booming so the owner had told us that it will be on the house for whatever order you will get. 

Your name will forever be a mystery to a commoner like me who works behind the bar. Rumor has it that not even the guys you delightfully escort got the privilege to know your real name hence one of them just started calling you Seijoh because you look like someone who belongs to the royal family and how you always wear clothes in different hues of blue. He said you're fitted to live in a blue castle.

"Seijoh-san, you've been sitting here for almost two hours. Not getting any luck finding a suitable guy?"

It's a rare sight. It's his twentieth glass for tonight yet he's still looking as fresh as the morning dew, that analogy is shit but he's far from getting tipsy. 

"It's the first time you actually talked to me..."

"Iwaizumi."

"Iwa-chan~" 

That infamous foxy smile that would have any man melt to their knees, crawling down and begging even just for a quick kiss. Untouched. I never see him leave the building with another man. Or woman. 

"You've been polishing that shot glass for the last ten minutes. I think you need to give it a break." 

His giggle. Are giggles supposed to sound like that? I can hear a choir of angels accompanying the noise he makes. 

"You're staring off into the void again, Iwa-chan."

"Sorry. Must be tired, been working to fill in for someone who got sick." 

"What time are you getting off?"

"In half an hour."

"Do you mind if I stay here until then?" 

I shook my head but inside my mind it's filling up with questions I badly want to ask but again, I am just a simpleton who is not worthy of his companionship. 

"It's time for you to go home. I'll see you around. Goodbye!" 

Cheery like a puppy, he bid his farewell with a soft smile on his lips. I nodded my head before exiting the booth to grab my change of clothes from the back and head home. It would be the last night that someone would see Seijoh-san. 

Just like the first time when word got out about how a young man in his mid twenties with an unmatched beauty was frolicking around the popular Ao bar, gossip easily spreads out to the city. Seijoh-san is dead. That's what they want us to believe. Nobody can file an actual police report for an anonymous guy whose address is unknown. People still come to visit the bar in hopes of spotting Seijoh-san. This continued for a year or two until I quit my job after saving enough money so I can go back to my hometown of Miyagi to set up a small ramen shop with a mini bar during the evening so I can still practice mixing drinks. 

"I heard there's a place that serves good alcohol around this area."

"Dirty martini?" 

"You still know my taste, Iwa-chan"

I didn't need to ask. Oikawa Tooru, as he claims his birth name to be, got into some trouble back in Tokyo. Some thug who goes by the name of Ushijima was stalking him, sending him threatening messages that if he doesn't go out on a date with him he will kidnap him. 

"Just call me Hajime."

"I prefer Iwa~chaaan."

"Shittykawa.."

"Why are you so mean to me?" 

"Because you're a dumbass. You probably earned so much money but you chose to live in this kind of place."

"What's wrong with getting away from the city? The air is clean in here and the food is really fresh."

"No bars and night life."

"You're here now."

It took him a second before coming up with something but I didn't miss how his cheeks turned into a slight tinge of pink 

"..to make me cocktails and good food."

"Let's go out."

"Ye- ehhhh?"

"For a walk. You said you like the clean air. Let's cleanse your lungs and maybe it'll help your clogged brain to function."

"M-mean."

Scrambling out of his chair with his head hung low he took his small backpack and marched like a little kid. He is still a kid.

"I'm dying."

The cicadas were the only ones accompanying the quiet night. It took him a good ten minutes of scratching the back of his head and pacing under the willow tree before mustering up the courage to peck my lips.

"I came here the moment I heard from your boss that you quit your job. You're so unfair. I stopped coming to your work place because of that creepy guy who's harassing me so I had to ask your workmates for updates regarding you. I wanted to get to know you. To perhaps befriend you."

"Tooru. You just met me, it's not long before I perish from this world. No one would actually remember me."

"I will! You fucking moron. You can't even remember your childhood friend who stuck by your side, the helpless little boy you saved from school bullies. That kid they said who looks like a girl. That Tooru who clings to Hajime-kun. The Tooru who stole your first.."

"kiss. Tooru, Tooru."

Clutching my head I try to remember as much as I can. Memories. What happened to them? Why can't I still get them back? I feel so useless.

"Retrograde amnesia. That's what your parents told me. You can't remember even your own family but they accepted you and guided you back into life. It's been 4 years since the accident. You were on your way to meet me for my graduation day from the Uni and next thing we know you've been rushed to the hospital."

"Amaryllis. I was getting them as a gift to congratulate you and ask you out. I was riding my bike.. my bike.. I was in a hurry and my brakes broke and.. there was a cliff. I fell down."

"The doctor thought you wouldn't be able to walk again."

Slowly fragments of my memories are coming back, piece by piece to complete the puzzle that was my life.

"Tooru."

"And now you're diagnosed with a failing heart. You're so unfair, Iwa-chan."

I didn't notice when it started falling but Tooru's wiping tears off my face. Dummy. He's also crying. He looks like a little kid yet so mature. I'm sorry.

[Tooru's POV] 

"I'm sorry."

Those were his last words the last time we saw each other. He was wearing a hospital gown after getting admitted to the hospital. First it was a complaint of breathing difficulty and then the seizure followed. With his last breath he spoke those words, looking at me with a smiling face. That jerk. How could he leave me again when I just found him. I worked my ass off as an escort to pay for his medical bills. Such a brat. He didn't even said thanks or I love you after his memories came back. Ungrateful little shit, my little shit. He chose Amaryllis because he was captivated by my splendid beauty. I call it bullshit but here I am offering the same flowers. 

"It's been a year now Iwa-chan. You better be watching from somewhere out there how successful your ramen shop is because of me. Stupid. I'll never get tired visiting you every week. I can't miss our romantic candle lit dates. Who would clean your stupid tomb? Your old man says he'll visit you on your birthday. I have to go now and close the shop, I can't entrust everything to Kunimi. Bye. I love you."

I wish those were your last words


End file.
